Vive la mariée
by MrBloodline
Summary: Emma peut parfois recevoir les visites les plus improbable, mais celle-ci restera vraiment gravée dans sa mémoire ... Lemon !


_Notes de l'auteur : Je ne sait pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire sur ce pairing plus que improbable, et encore moins d'en faire un (mauvais) Lemon … mais vu qu'il y a très peu de fiction sur Emma, je poste quand même ce (mauvais) petit OS … non,non, je ne consomme pas de substances illicites. J'ai même pas besoin de ça … xD_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, tout est à Ryan Murphy et ses associés !_

* * *

Emma Philsbury nettoyer son bureau avec grand soin, quand on toqua a sa porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle d'un ton excité.

La rousse déchanta vite quand elle vit qui venait de pénétrer dans son espace de travail.

- Vous êtes …

- L'ancienne femme de Will.

Teri Del Monico, alias vipère lubrique, ancienne femme de Will, et ancien membre de la ligue des bourreaux, se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Je peut m'assoir ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme, mais poli.

- Heu … b... bien sûr .. bégaya la rousse, mise mal à l'aise par la prestance de la blonde.

Teri s'assit en face d'elle, calculant chacun de ces gestes pour y donner un soupçon de grâce, et de dangerosité. Un peu de la même manière que l'aurait fait Santana.

- Alors ? Dit la blonde, j'ai appris pour tes fiançailles avec Will. Félicitation.

- Heu m … merci … vous allez me frapper n'est-ce pas ?

Teri se mit à rire a gorges déployé, mettant Emma plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Mais on voyons, reprit la blonde. Enfaite je suis venu vous féliciter. Tu voit, il y a encore quelques temps, je t'aurai mis mon poing sur la figure, c'est vrai. Mais depuis mon départ, j'ai tentée de nouvelles « expériences » (elle mima des guillemets avec en même temps que le dernier même). Et j'ai découvert les plaisirs de la sexualité entre femmes. Si j'avais des penchants hétérosexuels, ils on complètement disparus maintenant.

La rousse se contenta de la fixée de ses grand yeux expressifs. C'était un peu trop pour elle en une seule mâtiné. Tout d'abord, l'ancienne femme de son futur époux débarquait dans son bureau à l'improviste, et maintenant, cette même femme venait de lui avouer être devenu lesbienne …

- J'adore quand tu fait ces yeux là, lâcha soudain Teri. C'est tellement mignon …

La rousse rougit face a ce compliment plus que inattendu. D'autant pus que la blonde s'était penché vers elle, et avait approcher son visage du sien, si bien qu'elle n'étaient plus séparé que par quelques centimètres. Emma pouvait même sentir le souffle de Teri sur son visage.

- T'a déjà embrasser une femme ? Murmura celle-ci d'un ton séducteur.

Cette fois-ci, la rousse manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque, voir même une attaque cérébrale. La blonde, elle, se lécha simplement les lèvres avant de les poser sur celle d'Emma. La rousse, bien qu'elle fut tenté de la repoussé, resta complètement immobile. Après quelques instants, elle céda même à la blonde, et répondit à son baiser. Leurs langues jouèrent entres elles pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la blonde, a cours d'oxygène, mette fin a ce plaisir, laissant une Emma plus que choquée.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura celle-ci. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon di …

elle fut coupée dans ses paroles quand Teri posa son majeur sur sa bouche, lui imposant le silence.

- Chut petite puce, murmura-t-elle. J'ai fermer la porte, personne peut nous voir. Laisse moi faire …

Teri se dégagea de sa position, et passa sous le bureau. La rousse, elle, était toujours incapable de faire un geste. La blonde réapparu lorsqu'elle écarta légèrement les cuisses de la rousse, qui était devenue pâle comme un linge.

- Jolie culotte, ricana Teri. Dommage qu'elle soit fichue maintenant.

Et c'était la vérité. Dans son excitation, Emma avait complètement mouillée son sous-vêtements. La blonde écarta légèrement le morceau de tissu, et eu désormais accès a l'intimité imberbe de la rousse.

- Attention, j'arrive.

Teri plongea un doigt dans l'intimité de la rousse, qui du se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. La blonde commença alors un va et viens, et constata qu'Emma était encore vierge. Une première pour elle. Mais a 32 ans, c'était tout de même anormal d'être encore vierge, n'est-ce pas ? Elle retira son doigt de l'intimité d'Emma, et de décida à user de sa langue. Elle la passa d'abord a l'entrée de l'intimité de la rousse, puis jouant avec son clitoris qu'elle s'amusa a lécher, puis mordiller. Elle entendit la rousse se retenir de crier, et sa respiration de plus en plus bruyante lui indiqua qu'elle était sur la point d'attendre l'orgasme. Elle dégusta encore quelques secondes l'intimité brulante de la rousse, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne put retenir un (très) bruyant :

- Oh mon Dieu, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii !

Les tremblements des jambes de la rousse indiqua à Teri qu'elle avait fait du bon travail. Elle se releva après s'être dégagé de l'entrejambe de la rousse, qui apparemment était encore sous le choc.

- Considère ça comme un cadeau de mariage, dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. Si tu veut recommencer, je suis dispo ou tu veut quand tu veut ma chérie. Bien sûr, pas un mot à Will.

Elle sorti alors du bureau, et s'engouffra dans les couloirs du lycée. La rousse, elle, était toujours assise a son bureau, à la différence près qu'elle n'était désormais plus vierge.

- Oh mon Dieu ...


End file.
